För alltid
by ohfortheloveofJavier
Summary: För alltid vara bara tills döden skiljer en åt. R
1. Gyllene Kvick

**AN: Hade svåra problem med att komma på ifall det skulle sluta lyckligt eller inte.. så gjorde en liten undersökning på msn... vem vann? ni får se när ni läst klart XD**

Hon hade väntat på hans bil en stund nu. Han körde alltid den här vägen hem från träningen. Irriterat tittade hon på sin dyra armbandsklocka. Hon var fem i nio. Fortfarande fem minuter kvar innan han skulle komma. Den kliade i hela hennes kropp. Hon förstod inte hur hon kunde se fram mor det hon skulle göra, och ändå kunde hon knappt vänta.

En gammal vit Volvo saktade in. Hon rättade till sitt hår och tittade nervöst på den. Det var inte hans bil, han hade en silvrig Porsche. Hon undrade varför Volvon saktade in, men egentligen ville hon inte veta. Hon ville bara dö… eller trycka sig mot hans bröst och bara gråta. Egentligen skulle vad som helst gå bra, bara han var med. Det var därför hon väntade just på hans bil. Hon hoppades att det skulle få honom att känna samma smärta som hon känt sedan han lämnat henne för den där bimbon från Slytherin.

* * *

_Hon satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum, i hans famn med hans armar om sig. Han hade varit stel den senaste tiden och hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon var orolig._

"_Kates" Hon rös av välbehag när uttalade det namn bara han använde._

"_Mmm, vad är det?" mumlade hon och borrade in huvudet i hans halsgrop._

"_Jag älskar dig" suckade han och kysste hennes huvud. Han var fortfarande stel men hon log för sig själv._

"_Jag älskar dig med, Oliver…" sade hon lugnt och vände på huvudet så att hon kunde titta honom i ögonen. Det var då hon såg det. Någonting var fel, riktigt fel._

"_Vad är det?" Hennes röst var inte mycket mer än ett pip._

"…_men jag älskar Pans mer" mumlade han och bröt ögonkontakten. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Det var kändes som om han slagit henne. Genast ville hon bort från hans stora armar, de hon alltid älskat för att det kändes som om de beskyddade henne mot allt ont._

_Hon försökte slita sig från honom, men han höll henne kvar._

"_Kates, förlåt! Det var inte meningen! Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, hon sa att hon va-"_

_Hon låtsades lugna sig och han slappnade av i armarna. Tydligen trodde han att han var förlåten. Innan han hann avsluta meningen gjorde hon ett ryck och slet sig fri._

"_Snälla, Kates" kraxade han._

"_Kalla. Mig. Inte. Kates" spottade hon fram._

"_Kates…"_

"_Kalla mig aldrig mer Kates, hör du det, Wood?" Hans ansikte blev plötsligt tomt. Det var som om hans efternamn väckte honom till liv och fick honom att förstå vad som pågick. Men innan han hann stoppa henne för att förklara varför han sagt som han sagt, var hon borta. Han fingrade på det gyllene kvickhalsbandet hon gett honom bara några dagar tidigare. _

* * *

Volvon stannade kanske tio meter från henne. En man öppnade förardörren, han var orakad och såg full ut.

"Inte schka väl en schån schönhet schtå här ute i regnet helt enscham?" flinade han och visade upp ett tandlöst leende. Hon drog regnjackan tätare om sig och fokuserade blicken på vägen. Regnet piskade och det var svårt att se när det kom en bil, men hon tvivlade inte för en sekund på att hon skulle känna igen den när hon såg den. Han prydde trots allt minst ett häxmagasin i månaden, oftast utan tröja och med Porsche. Hon hade klippt ut honom från alla framsidor hon bara kunnat hitta och fäst ihop dem med ett gem. Hon förde handen till regnjackans innerficka och fingrade på den tjocka bunten av glansiga papper. På över hälften av dem var han halvnaken och visade upp sina välutvecklade muskler, men den hon gillade mest föreställde honom under hans sista år på Hogwarts. Det var på sommaren, precis efter det att de vunnit Quidditch pokalen. Han stod i sjön, med vatten upp till knäna och skrattade. Och runt halsen hade han halsbandet hon fått av _henne_, den lilla kvicken i guldkedja. Han hade gett tillbaka den när han gjorde slut, men hon hade det fortfarande runt halsen.

Mannen fortsatte skrika på henne. Hon halade upp sin trollstav från fickan och fick honom att tystna med en enkel trollformel. Chockad smällde han igen dörren och körde iväg. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le glädjelöst. Nu när han kört iväg skulle hon inte kunna upphäva besvärjelsen, och om han inte mötte en häxa eller trollkarl som fattade att han var stum på magisk väg skulle han förbli stum tills ministeriet fick reda på det.

Hon hörde nästan ingenting när han kom. Hon hade iPoden på högsta volym, hon såg honom när an var några meter från henne. På ett sätt var det bra, hon hann inte tänka innan hon hoppade. Det sista hon hörde hur han bromsade in så hårt att bilen skrek i protest.

* * *

_En halvtimme tidigare:_  
Oliver slängde väskan över axeln och gick ut från Puddlemere Uniteds omklädningsrum. Trots att det regnade brydde han sig inte om att knäppa jackan. Han var rasande. Det var över ett år sedan Pansy berättade att hon var gravid, med hans barn, och ännu hade inte mista utbuktning på hennes fettsugda mage synts. Han var trött på att behöva leva med henne på grund av den påstådda bebisen som han nu var såker på aldrig hade existerat över huvud taget. Utan att han tänkte på det sökte sig fingrarna upp till halsgropen där den gyllene kvicken legat. Han hade bara haft den i ett par dagar; ändå kändes det tomt utan den. Irriterat skakade han alla tankar på Katie ur huvudet. Hon hade försvunnit från jorden yta när han slutade Hogwarts, han hade verkligen letat. Om han bara kunde få se henne igen.. och förklara hur mycket han saknade henne. Han var säker på att allt skulle kunna ordna sig mellan dem. Det var tvunget att ordna sig, han behövde henne.

Det var halt på vägen, han visste att han inte skulle kunna bromsa men han kunde vägen, han körde den varje kväll, så inget oväntat skulle hända precis. Han satte på en gammal skiva med åttiotalsmusik och skruvade upp volymen.  
Landsbygden susade förbi utanför fönstret. Han nynnade tyst med i låten, det var hans och Katies låt. Trött på att hålla alla barriärer uppe lät han tankarna på henne få fritt spelrum.  
Sikten var sämre än på länge noterade han och trampade på gasen.  
Tröttheten skjölde över honom. Tränarn hade kört ett extra hårt pass med honom och resten av Puddlemere Uniteds ordinarielag medan reserverna tittat på.

Kanske var det för att han var så trött som han inte såg henne. En liten figur i en mörk regnjacka och designerjeans kastade sig ut framför bilen. Han fick nästan en hjärtattack och bromsade som en galning. Ändå var det försent. Han kastade sig ur bilen och sprang fram till gestalten som nu låg i en blodig massa framför bilen. Han fick spykänslor när han såg hur blodet stänkt upp på motorhuven och vindrutan.  
Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra, personen kunde omöjligt vara vid iv; nacken låg i en läskig vinkel och magen var helt uppfläkt. Kvinnan hade jackan uppdragen över huvudet. Eftersom att han inte visste vad man borde göra i en sån här situation sände han efter en helare, innan han med darriga händer drog bort luvan. Halvvägs pausade han. Han visste inte riktigt ifall han ville se döden i ansiktet, det kändes som om han inkräktade på kvinnans privatliv. Det kändes extra konstigt med tanke på hur kvinnan måste varit väldigt olycklig, om hon velat ta sitt eget liv. Oliver kände hur han fylldes med medkänsla för henne och ilska mot den som gjort henne så olycklig. Efter en sekunds tvekan drog han upp luvan och hans hjärta slutade slå. Katherine Vivienne Bell. Död. Han kunde inte tro det. Och det var han som dödat henne, oavsett hur man såg på saken. Oliver vände sig om och spydde. Han torkade bort spyan med jackan och kände hur tårarna letade sig nerför hans kinder, även om det inte märktes tack vare regnet.

Katies kropp var redan genomblöt, men ändå ville han skydda henne mot regnet, så han tog av sig sin egen jacka och svepte den om hennes tunna kropp. Hennes långa, gyllenblonda hår föll ur hennes ansikte. Oliver ryckte till när han såg hur det glimmade till vid hennes hals. Med en försiktig och darrande hand lyfte han upp den lilla berlocken. Det var samma gyllene kvick hon gett honom när de fortfarande var ett par. Långsamt vände han på den, och tittade på ingraveringen, _K.B + O.W_.  
En våt, rödaktig klump av papper trillade ur Katies ficka när han lyfte upp henne och höll henne intill sig. Han förvånades hur han kunde känna sig nyfiken, trots att hans livs kärlek låg död i hans armar. Spykänslorna vällde över honom när han insåg att det röda var Katies blod. Ändå lyckades han trycka bort lusten att spy och lyfta upp pappersbunten.

Oliver kände ett sting i hjärtat när han såg vad det var. Alla hans omslagsfoton någonsin, över femhundra. Han kunde inte låta bli att släppa ut gråten på allvar nu.

Han tog försiktigt av henne den gyllene kvicken och hängde den runt sin egen hals innan han lutade sig tillbaka med Katie i sin famn. På något sätt var det skönt att ligga där med henne och låta regnet skölja bort hennes blod från deras kläder.


	2. The Daily Prophet

**The Daily Prophet, 16 oktober 1994**

_Igår, den 15 oktober klockan nio på kvällen,  
avled Katherine Bell, 16, genast efter att ha  
kastat sig ut framför en bil. Bilen tillhörde  
det kända Quidditchlaget Puddlemere Uni-  
teds vaktare Oliver Wood,19, som hade en  
relation till Bell under sin tid på Hogwarts.  
Ministeriets utredare misstänker att det  
var planerat att Bell kastade sig framför  
just Woods bil, en teori som stöds av Wood  
själv. Mer information har man inte kunnat  
få ur Wood, som befann sig i chocktillstånd  
då ministeriets utredare talade med honom.  
Bells föräldrar har inte kunnat nås, inte heller  
Woods. Den enda person med relation till både  
Wood och Bell vår utsända reporter kunnat nå  
för kommentar är Alicia Spinnet, en nära vän  
till båda.  
"Jag blev chockad, såklart. Katie var en av  
mina bästa vänner och jag kommer verkligen  
att sakna henne. Samtidigt tycker jag väldigt  
synd om Oliver, han tyckte verkligen mycket om  
Katie och jag tror inte han lämnade henne  
frivilligt"_Arabella Hearter


	3. DISCLAIMER

DISCALIMER: Uh, no. I'm not the almighty J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.


End file.
